prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC08
Charisma Model no Tameiki! Tte, Naze Desu Ka? is the 8th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 300th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode focuses on Kurumi Erika's relationship with her older sister Momoka, and Momoka's wish to be normal. The episode marks also the debut of Tsukikage Yuri. Synopsis Erika woke up as always and was really tired of her sister being a model, since Momoka has been popular these days, while talking then Momoka told Erika to become a model, Erika then got angry and then was discusing the model job with her, as then Erika and Momoka's parents took a picture of it to save it and show it to them. In school, Tsubomi came with a magazine with Momoka in the cover of it, then Erika saw it but had nothing to do with it then, Tsubomi asked her if she knew Momoka and then Erika said that she was her sister making Tsubomi shocked. Then, Tsubomi with Erika went and talked together about her sister, then Erika said that her mother was a model making Momoka be one but Erika was jealous of it becaue she wasn't beautful like her. Then in Tsubomi's mind she thought that was why that when Erika's Heart Flower was taken, the Desertrian was saying about her and that she was jealous of it. Momoka then was coming in her school when she arrived everyone was talking about her and that she was cute making her not feel good, then she was abou to eat and then Yuri came as no one else did talking about books. Momoka became sad and went to Erika but then her friends came at her and then Tsubomi told her friends that Momoka was Erika's sister, then Momoka invited her friends to see her in a photoshoot and then everyone came at Erika and hugged her. In home, Erika showed her designes that she drawed and then Erika became shy and took it feeling like Momoka wasn't going to like it. Then they came to the photoshoot and were seeing her posing making everyone love it but Momoka then saw Erika no heaving fun but then she was talking with her friends, the thing Momoka wanted always. Then, Kumojacky came as then he saw Momoka's heart and turned it into a Desertrian, which then made Erika sad and angry about it, and they transformed. Cure Marine was about to attack but she then heard Momoka's Destrian talking that she always wanted to be gathered by people being nice and kind as Erika's friends were to Erika, and then she got kicked by the Desertian, Blossom tried many times but it didn't get defeated, as if then Marine became angry and did Blue Forte Wave and the Destrian got defeated. Then everything got back to normal, after that Erika and Momoka were talking then Momoka said she liked her drawing making Erika happy. Major Events *The eigth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Tsukikage Yuri makes her first appearance. *Kurumi Erika gains an understanding to her sister. *It is known that, Momoka is jealous of Erika normal life. *Cure Blossom uses Blossom Shower and Blossom Flower Storm for the first time. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Cobraja *Snackey *Desertrian *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Tsukikage Yuri *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko Trivia *Despite that Sasorina and Cobraja are more interested in fashion, Kumojacky is the enemy of this episode. *It is the first time, that an insert song is played in the background. The Desertrian's first word is "beauty" which becomes later the name of Aoki Reika's Cure identity. Gallery HPC08.Dahlia.PNG|Dahlia, Momoka's Heart Flower which also meant elegance. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!